This disclosure generally relates to a system and method of determining a location of a tire pressure monitoring sensor. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a system and method for determining a location of a tire pressure monitoring sensor within a coupled wheel configuration.
Tire pressure monitoring devices are mounted within vehicle wheels to sense and communicate information indicative of tire conditions to a controller such that a driver may be alerted when conditions deviate from desired conditions. Current systems associate an identification code of the sensor with a specific tire location. This association of each sensor with a tire location can be accomplished automatically using known unique rotation patterns and paths for each individual tire and correlating those unique patterns with incoming signals. Such location techniques rely on different wheel rotations for each of the wheels. However, such techniques cannot differentiate between sensors mounted within coupled wheels that rotate at common speeds.